


Laughter Lines

by enbyinaband



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Human, Broken Families, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Insanity, M/M, Medication, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Out of Character, Post-Divorce, Reunions, Separation Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyinaband/pseuds/enbyinaband
Summary: Based on a Tumblr post where Deceit and Patton trade off Virgil and Remus.





	Laughter Lines

_ The story is not for anyone else to tell. _

They were as inseparable as two brothers could be, wherever Roman went Remus was right beside him and vice versa. Granted, not many other kids liked the younger twin especially whenever they would have family visits to see their second father and his lone child from a previous marriage..

"Daddy?" the youngest son had asked his parent one morning while getting ready for the monthly outing, "Am I… Bad?" 

"Why do you ask that, sweetheart?"

"Virgil doesn't like me!"

"Oh, come on, no! It's not easy for him to make friends."

*Like big brother?"

"Exactly! Like Logan, Virge still loves you."

"Yayyy!" 

"Now, why don't you go check on him and Ro for me?"

Nodding vigorously, he ran off in the other direction unknowingly wearing down on some of the child's overabundant amount of energy. Not wasting much time the boy bounced over each step to get at the top level before stepping uninvited into Logan's room, leaping into an open lap settled against an armchair. Bridging his hands together and resting a chin atop where fingers knitted together he looked up innocently knowing that his sibling was well aware of the intrusion.

"Tell father I'll be down momentarily."

"Whatcha reading?"

"You wouldn't understand, it's a highly complex subject."

"Tell me!*

"...String theory."

"I like strings!" 

"'Course you do, bud," the older one remarked as a bookmark was placed delicately into the spine of a thick book and placed on a nearby shelf, ruffling unruly curls that no comb could quite control, "Let's collect Roman, shall we?"

Following behind like a duckling with its mother he followed the studious one out to a small garden where Remus' twin would be tending to a row of white roses, tackling his other half in a hug from behind, "Found you!"

"You did!" the other squealed in delight, falling back against Remus when he saw that they were not alone, "Let's go, little bro!"

Piling into an awaiting automobile the family were bound on the two hour long adventure with the twins talking a mile a minute to each other about an imagined story they were planning to play later. While Remus gave questionable contributions the other was able to work with it easily and encourage him along, bringing a gentle grin to their father's face. 

"What about a witch?" the younger boy brought up as they discussed a potential villain, "Or a dragon!"

"Why not a dragon witch?!"

"Oooh, how fun!" 

"That doesn't make sen-"

"Shh, son, let them have this."

"Daddy, when we go home can we go to McDonald's?"

"We'll see, kiddo," Patton stated simply with a sniffle hw dismisses as allergies when asked as his former husband took out a travel sized bag from the trunk before returning inside, "Let's go see your second dad."

Not thinking anything of his parent having them sit in the car for a little longer than usual, the twins were already at the porch not long after the suggestion was made. While Remus was aware that the brooding boy only a few years older than him would be distant, he was eager as always to see the other adult whom had always indulged in his strange thoughts. 

"Dad!" 

"Why hello there," Deceit welcomed his estranged sons, picking up an unruly child as a giggly screech was let out, "How's my lil raccoon doing?"

"Good, I found a spider and pulled its legs off!"

"Oh, why would you do that?"

"They're icky!" Remus determined, a tiny nose crinkling in disgust at the thought.

"You'd think he'd get along with them. Both eat bugs and no one likes them."

"Virgil, that's quite enough."

"I like my brother…"

"'Course you do, scamp," Deceit confirmed with a pat of his gloved hand to Roman's head, letting them come inside, "We should be nicer to our guests, dear."

"...Whatever."

"Vee, wanna hear what we came up with?"

"Relieve me of not knowing."

"Why don't you go up to the playroom first? Your father and I need to have a grown up talk."

Not complaining at the suggestion the four went upstairs to the makeshift storage space from an unused attic, the twins excitedly going back and forth between their parts in the pretend place. While Virgil tried his best to listen with limited eye rolls, yet the looks he shared with his equal did not go by unnoticed; the angsty pre-teen was always one to brood, but Logan hardly ever showed emotion until now. What was going on?

"Roman," he whispered when their older sibling went to get a book from the den, "Everyone is acting funny."

"You're funny!"

"Oh, stop it! Really though…"

"I dunno."

Letting it go the brothers continued to take turns with various toys, yet they tired of the familiar items when an unsupervised door was left half way open. While they had each given their word to wait while the older ones went to help their parents, Remus could not continue to stay still as he turned over the laundry basket filled with toys for no reason aside from impulse when he let out an enthusiastic squeal.

"What is it, Ree?"

"We could use this as a sled!"

"Lo told us not to go anywhere..."

*C'mon, I'm bored!"

*I don't wanna get in trouble."

"We won't!"

Decisions weighed for a hot second the two were balancing a plastic container precariously on the landing. Small knuckles whitening against the baskets edge, bracing himself to push Roman forward before jumping in from behind, both giggling giddily as they glided down and toppled over each other, the sleigh skidded along without the added weight as their father walked in.

"Dad, watch out!"

Too late Patton received the warning, the basket collided into unprotected shins that gave a pain yelped as he landed onto hands and knees. Shrinking in on himself the youngest family member watched while well-hidden tears were shed behind thick rimmed glasses; accidents happened all the time, yet this was when Remus realized how much hurt he was capable of causing even though it was only a soft wind compared to the tornado that would hit.

"Why do you always do this, Remus?"

"I-It was an accident," the boy blubbered out,a tiny fist swiping at his grey eyes, "We were just having fun…"

"Of course you had to rope Roman Into your shenanigans."

"Patton, enough," Deceit demanded in a reserved tone, helping his ex stand before scooping the crying child into his grasp, "Come now, let's go clean up. I've made your favorite for lunch."

Until they were gathered as a family at a mahogany table, Remus was unusually quiet, clinging to a stuffed toy that had earned him the fond nickname as tears were wiped away. Not letting go of the beloved plushie at all as spaghetti drowned in parmesan was eaten in a dull manner. Usually he would pretend to be a little bird eating worms and various other bugs to entertain everyone else, yet he ate as politely as everyone else did instead. He did not even bothering to feed his raccoon, eyes shifting between both adults and his older sibling even though he dared not to bring up what was on his mind, which was even more unlike typical behavior.

"Father, you can't keep this a secret forever "

"Logan, hon…"

*A secret?! What is it, I wanna know!" Remus exclaimed, eyes flashing with wonder that darkened again at another soft sob was let out by his sole protector, "Why are you crying, daddy?"

"You're going to be living here from now on."

"With Virgil?"

"No, just you and your dad."

"B-But Roman…"

"B-But Remus…"

The combined calamity of both twins screaming in protest and clinging to each other was enough to cause chaos incarnate. Half-hearted hits were given at every attempt as the adults they trusted tried to pull them apart until they eventually tired out, snot staines shirts and puffy, red eyes being the continuous reminder in their first major heartbreak.

Years spent apart would never heal such a deeply seeded wound, an unquenched anger still burning brightly while he grew into quite a formidable young man. Fairness was quite an overrated concept, for no matter how many relationships were formed none of them could replace the empty place his best friend had filled for the first eight years of their life. He could hardly collect his thoughts because they were still with Roman, his mind unable to stay quiet no matter how many countless distractions he used, sharp nails clawing at his scalp one evening when an incredibly dark thought crossed him.

"Remus?" a voice called out, too close to be real. Unless…

"...Ro?"

"No dear, it's your father."

"Figures. Not good enough for him, or anyone for that matter."

"Nonsense!"

"Then why did he abandon me?" he asked, voice breaking as hands were pulled away covered in strands of hair matted with blood, "What a long way he took to torture me like this…"

"Let's get you cleaned up. Come now, son."

"Can't you just let me die?"

"That's not allowed," Deceit determined, helping the younger one onto unsteady feet before leading him into the kitchen to examine the scratches, "We'll need to see about getting you a stronger dose of medicine this week."

"It won't fix someone who's demented…"

"You aren't."

"How do you know, you're not even my real dad!"

"I may not be," Deceit mused as he mopped up the drying streaks of red along the other's temple, pressing a peck into corkscrew curls, "I love you like my own. I'm doing for you what I couldn't for Virgil."

"S-Sorry… Shouldn't have yelled at you."

"All is forgiven, child. Why don't you go rest?"

Agreeing wholeheartedly with the suggestion Remus returned to a refurbished room that had once been filled with toys, the only remnants of the past aside from memories being his trusty stuffed animal. Snuggling with the raccoon doll he burrowed under multiple layers of blankets once he had stripped off black jeans, lying comfortably in green boxers and a long-sleeved shirt emblazoned with 'This Channel is Still Relevant' on the front in red script.

"It's alright, Panda," he mused, nuzzling into faux silver fur as he checked the bandage wrapped around the new wound, "Dad fixed me up good as new and-"

Interrupted by a generic messenger popping in an alert, a request coming from a somewhat stranger; ten years ago they had been separated and no point of contact had been made until now. 

_ It's been a decade and I never stopped missing you, little bro. Never had the courage to reach out till now, but… _

_ No, Roman, you don't get to do this! _ the younger one typed out and sent after accepting to receive the text, followed by, _ You left me and it's fucked me up since! _

_ It wasn't my choice! Dad was so strict after he gave you over, I-I couldn't reach out… _

_ Why now? _

_ I live on my own now, it's safe to reach out. Look, I get if you never wanna see me again, I had to contact you somehow or I'd regret never doin' it. _

Fingers trembled as he typed out a response that seemed to drag on forever, noting how the two would basically have to be reintroduced rather than having their quicksilver connection when they were only eight, _ Whatever we do going forward, I'll have to let dad know. I went batshit in my early teens, maybe I'm a little scary._

_ I'd still like to get caught up in person. We can go at your pace though. _

_ There's a nearby cafe I go to quite a lot. 11:30 next Thursday? _

Working out further details and exchanging information, a rush of uncertainty coursed through Remus' veins: how would his twin feel about having an insane family member? After the awkward air cleared would the two ever be comfortable enough to where they could have anything close to when they were children? He would have to take that chance even if a legal guardian would be overseeing some of the interactions in case another breakdown should pose a threat. Like Roman, he was full of stories to be told mapped out by ashen faces, glassy stares at random intervals, and an endless cycle of thoughts that had been able to coerce actions on more than one occasion, yet he was willing to come to a compromise with an open line of contact; if you find it in your dreams, you could find it at your dayjob somewhere south of hell.


End file.
